


Riches

by orphan_account



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Imagine Loki, Loki spoils you, Marriage, Sexual Tension, Tumblr Prompt, spoiled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another prompt from the lovely http://imagine-loki.tumblr.com/</p><p>Imagine being Loki’s wife and him not being able to deny you anything, spoiling you rotten.</p><p>[Oneshot][First POV]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riches

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously I need to stop with the prompts, I have so many saved.  
> Opposite of Red, Loki still isn't that bubbling, so sweet your tooth hurts husband, but he still makes sure his wife is very happy.

My legs look so long dangling above me, the two shoes I had on were complete opposite, one was strappy and black with a thin heel and the other was a white lace bootie that cut off at the ankle. I looked at them in the light as I lay on my back, surrounded by piles of different shoes near my waist, my hair fanned out on the green silk comforter of our enormous bed. Loki sat behind me, he was upside down to me, and his long legs spread out wide. He held his chin in one hand, head cocked slightly bored from what I could see, he hated when I shopped but he loved watching me all the same.

“Which one do you like?” he asks me with a soft sigh.

I looked back up my legs and roll both my ankles, catching the gold flecks in the bootie in the light from the hanging chandelier above our bed. Being Loki’s wife was something of a miracle, not because I was not worthy, it was that nobody expected him to ever fall for anyone. He was always seen as selfish, ruthless, and always hungry for power. This was true in many ways, but what people forget is that before he and his brother were at odds, he was a happy boy with dreams like anyone else. As if it is ridiculous for a prince to dream of ruling. Now years later, we he was set to take over as Thor had chosen to live on Midgard, supposedly to help protect it but we all know why he relinquished the throne. So here Loki and I are, freshly married only six months and he has catered to my every wish.

“I like them both” I say as I lower my legs and grab a chocolate covered strawberry from a silver plate near my head.

The chocolate is divine; I let out a little squeal of joy as it melts in my mouth, the sweet juices from the fruit dribble down my chin. Before I can wipe it away I feel his soft kisses against the corner of my mouth, his ample tongue darts out to clean my skin. I love the way he smells, his warmth is something I could have never imagined. I am the only one who sees this side of him, he is less hell bent on revenge, but he still enjoys ruling with an iron fist both in the throne and in our marital bed. 

“And what about all these?” he asks pointing to the massive pile of mismatched shoes on my other side.

“I want all of them too” I say giving him my signature chesire grin.

Loki’s eyes roll but I know he enjoys being able to give me all I desire. I take another bite of my strawberry as a line of tailors and designers march their way into our chamber. Loki grumbles something inaudible and pulls me up from the bed to embrace me and push his lips against mine. His tongue pushes between my lips; the kiss is all dominance and passion, just like my king. He pulls away and I am breathless, after years of being together he still manages to enthrall me with just a simple kiss.

“What is this now?” Loki asks standing and walking towards the line of women.

They nearly cower as he draws closer which makes him laugh, I can’t help but groan at the fear that he sparks in people. He cranes his head back to look over his shoulder at me, a devious smile splayed on his lips. I pull myself off the bed with a yawn and make my way towards the standing mirror, another present from my husband. It gives me a perfect view of myself from all sides, the three mirrors connected wrap around in a half circle, it glimmers under the candlelight with bits of emerald sprinkled along the gold plating. 

“I want some new dresses for the summer, I’ve grown bored of mine..” I say in almost a whisper.

Loki says nothing as he strolls with hands clasped behind his back to the walk in closet next to our bed and wretches the large double doors open. He peers at me with a cocked eyebrow, the closet is nearly full, the chaise in the center of it has clothes strewn about and various necklaces hand from the corner of it, swinging in the force from the opening doors.

“Darling, I think you have _enough_ clothes to dress all the women in Asgard” he utters in an irritated tone.

“But my king, this summer is said to be warmer than the last, and I’d like to make sure I don’t look like a sweaty mess when I venture out” I reply sweetly, batting my eyelashes at him. 

He comes to me as a small maid is measuring my waist, he eyes my body up and down while baring his teeth like an animal. He pushes the girl’s hands away and wraps his own around me, running them up and down my body. I shiver under his touch, he cascades them down my bare legs then back up, brushing over my shoulders and cupping my face in his hands. His crinkle up when he smiles, it makes my heart melt.

“As you wish dear” he says with a languid sigh.

I smile back at him and kiss his nose and signal the maid to come back. I watch myself in the mirror as they measure me, I see Loki in the reflection, taking a seat on the white, satin couch at the foot of our bed. His eyes stay on the curves of my body, the conversation lost to me since I cannot keep my eyes off my husband’s reflection.

“Sorry what?” I stutter, one of the maids has said my names a few times already.

“Do you want to choose fabric now, my lady?” she asks trying to hide her annoyance.

“Sure” I say.

I usually stand during this but Loki looks so inviting, sitting alone with his arms behind his head, a sly grin gracing his pale lips as he watches me. I grab the plate of strawberries from the side of the bed and hold them up as I sit down on the very edge, leaning back so that my head now rests in his lap. I cross my ankles and prop them up on the armrest, my thin robe barely reaches my thighs in this position. He eyes me suspiciously, but I just grin back and place the plate on my legs. He picks up a strawberry and dangles it over my mouth, I jut my tongue out as our gazes meet, the mental conversation we are having is horribly dirty. 

“You know what sounds really good right now?” I asked as the tip of my tongue flicks the bottom of the strawberry.

“Hmm..what’s that love?” the lust in his voice is undeniable.

“Wine” I respond, biting into the juicy fruit and giving him a wink. 

Loki’s eyes roll for the umpteenth time at me and I laugh, he is as sweet as the strawberries he’s feeding me. He eyes one of the maids and gives her a face that sends her running out of the room, nearly tripping over her own feet. Okay, so maybe he’s only sweet to me.


End file.
